


Fluffy Destiel Ficlets for 30 Day OTP Challenge

by LoveandScience



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveandScience/pseuds/LoveandScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, that's what this is. I posted these once a day on tumblr for 30 days and figured I'd upload them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-10

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 1  
Holding Hands:  
"Well, Sammy, just keep researching, then." Dean leaned against the fence, phone in one hand. Draping his other arm along the top of the barrier, he sighed. "Yeah, I know you’re running on empty. We all are."  
Cas looked over at him, wishing he could make Dean understand what he’d told him so many times. The hunter never believed him, despite the “Yeah, I know,” reply he always gave. But Castiel supposed that’s one reason he loved him— that constant drive to save or help everyone.  
Noticing the hunter’s prone hand, the fallen angel placed his own on top. It was not much, but at least it was some comfort he could offer. Dean wouldn’t forgive himself for whoever died from the monsters he had yet to kill in this, or any, town, but he had learned to forgive himself for needing Cas.  


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 2  
Cuddling Somewhere:  
The rain outside slammed into the concrete and pavement loudly, banging against the window of the motel room whenever a strong wind interfered with its path. Somehow, storms relaxed Castiel, despite the currently sulking man on the bed next to him.  
"We could have gotten there a little faster if I hadn’t fallen into their stupid trap. What did I tell you, Cas? I’m an idiot."  
The ex-angel rolled over to look him in the eyes. “You’re not an idiot, Dean.”  
"Do you know what Bobby said, once? He told me Sammy was a better hunter."  
"You are wildly ignoring the circumstances of when he made that statement."  
Dean shrugged, a short, bitter laugh escaping. “It’s still true. And Sam does it without even trying. He doesn’t want to hunt, deep down.”  
The hunter didn’t resist when Cas pulled him closer, arms wrapping around him in comfort. “Neither do you.” The unspoken words hung heavily: But you feel compelled, as long as monsters exist.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 3  
Gaming/Watching a Movie:  
"Dean! What the hell?" Castiel almost threw the stupid controller. If he still had his powers, he would be smiting something— either Dean or the game, he wasn’t sure which.  
The hunter laughed, pausing to wipe a tear from his eye. “Come on, Cas, it’s just a game.”  
"You spat me out of Yoshi’s mouth into boiling lava! Is that what our profound bond has become?”  
Dean took a few steadying deep breaths to contain himself, and saw the hurt in the fallen angel’s blue eyes. “Aw, Cas. I didn’t even know Yoshi could eat other players, and the lava was just there. It’s not supposed to be serious, it’s just a game. You can do it to me, if you like.”  
"If I were still an angel, this game would be melted by now."  
"Well, I guess you’ll just have to take your frustrations out in some other way," the hunter suggested, trying but failing to look innocent as he moved closer to the once-celestial being.  
Castiel glared. “If you think I’m going to kiss you and make up, you’re wrong.” Dean tried his best puppy-eyes, using years of observing Sam to pull it off. Cas felt his heartbeat intensify and his breathing change, and he wanted to give in, but he steeled himself.  
Leaning in closer, the hunter pressed a kiss to the corner of the very still Castiel’s lips, then pulled away to his previous spot on the floor.  
Harrumphing after a few moments of silence, Cas picked up his controller and they resumed. “Alright. Let me get on the Yoshi.”

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 4  
On a Date:  
"Oh, man, it’s been a while since I’ve been in an actual theater," Dean grinned as he slid into a booth at Biggerson’s.  
Returning the smile, Castiel sat across from him. He stared fondly for a moment, then ventured, “So, this has been a good date?”  
Dean blanched. “Date? Uh, Cas, this isn’t a… date. That sounds a little girly for two guys seeing a movie and grabbing a bite.”  
The ex-angel furrowed his brow. “That’s what Sam called it. I asked him what a date was, and he told me it was when two people with romantic intent went out and had fun together.” Dean was silent for a beat too long, so Cas went on. “You clearly had fun, and we went out. Do you not have romantic intent towards me, anymore?”  
The hunter grimaced. “Can you keep your voice down a bit, Cas?”  
He complied, but his heart sank a little. “You don’t want to be on a date with me? Is that why you stood farther away from me than usual?”  
Damn those blue eyes. “No, I just… don’t want everybody knowing and staring. Of course I want to be out with you, or I wouldn’t have asked.”  
"You don’t want people to know we’re together, then?"  
Dean sighed. He was making things worse trying to explain himself. Having a sincere conversation had never been his forte, and they often had the opposite effect he wanted, so he avoided them when possible. Before the fallen angel could look any sadder, Dean got up.  
"Scoot over, Cas," he instructed, sitting next to him when he did. "I care more about what you think than what they do." Sliding a hand behind the confused ex-angel’s neck, the hunter kissed him firmly. Someone at a nearby table whooped, but Dean pointedly did not look to see who.  
"That enough PDA for you?"  
Castiel looked satisfied. “I don’t know what ‘PDA’ is, but now I know we’re on a date, whatever you say.”  
30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 5  
Kissing:  
Dean was not used to being the one pressed against walls, but that fact was diverted from his attention by the very close face of an ex-angel.  
Blue eyes bored into green. “You’d better not be lying, Dean Winchester.” The hunter just blinked, unsure if he was expected to respond. Even if he was, wouldn’t his assurances just sound fake?  
"Because if you’re lying, Dean… You can’t just say something like that and take it back later. If you’re telling the truth, you know I’m not ever going to leave, and you’ll be stuck with me.”  
"Well, I didn’t think you’d take it so weirdly, Cas."  
"How am I supposed to take it when you say you’d be happy living with me forever. Not seriously?"  
The hunter swallowed, wishing he could get away. Couldn’t Cas just take it for what it was? He hadn’t lied, but he hadn’t wanted it to get so weird. He really had to teach the guy more about human interaction. It was easy to just let the awkwardness roll as part of Cas. That is, until something like this happened. It reminded Dean far too much of the time Castiel had overreacted about saying ‘yes’ to Michael. He flinched when present-Cas lifted a hand.  
The fallen angel just kind of looked at him, confused by that reaction, and lay his hand gently on the hunter’s shoulder.  
"I meant what I said, Cas. Now will you get off of me?"  
"In a moment." Softly, cautiously, he pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead, cheeks, then lips. It was almost annoying to Dean how easy it was to relax into the touches, the kisses, that Cas gave. Maybe one day, Castiel would get used to the fact that Dean wanted him, no matter what. What had he said? Cursed or not? Right. And maybe Dean would get used to the fact that someone actually wanted him back. Not just a pretty image of him, but him.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 6  
Wearing Each Others’ Clothes:  
A banging on the motel door jarred Dean from his slumber. “You guys have five minutes before you’re charged for another day!”  
The hunter almost fell off the bed trying to get up. “Cas,” he shook the other man to wake him. “We gotta go. Up and at ‘em.”  
Rushing in a haze of sleepiness, they threw their things together and pulled on some clothes.  
Outside of a fast food joint, Dean was guzzling coffee while Cas, next to him, reclined in the passenger seat.  
"I’m so tired, Dean. Why do humans have to wake up?" the fallen angel grumbled.  
Out of the corner of his eye, the hunter noticed the blue fabric sneaking out from under Cas’ jeans. He glanced down, pulling the waistband of his own jeans back a little to check. Yep. That’s what he thought.  
"Hey, uh, Cas," he was glad that bright blue gaze was currently under two very heavy eyelids. "You’re wearing my—" Dean stopped when he heard the other man snore. "Nevermind."  
Dean started his Baby, and set off toward the bunker.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 7  
Cosplaying:  
Dean walked around the Supernatural convention, a confused look on his face and a certain trenchcoat on his back. Internally, he was fuming.  
"Hey, you okay?" someone asked from behind.  
He turned around. “It is not of import.” The person laughed.  
"Awesome Cas costume. See ya," they patted him on the shoulder before walking away.  
The actual Castiel appeared, clad in jeans, a plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. “Hey, Cas,” he whispered in the hunter’s ear, in a feeble attempt to make up. “Insert sexual innuendo the former celestial being will not understand.”  
"I don’t understand, Dean," said Dean. "Hey, look, there’s a Crowley over there. I better work with him and not tell you." The ex-angel bristled.  
"Oh, well, look, Sammy’s over there. Let me go sacrifice everything. My life, my friends’ lives, the entire planet— all for the sake to keep him alive. Even if I could shut the gates of hell so no demon would hurt anyone ever again." Both of the men got angrier.  
"Well, I ought to work with Zacariah and try to get you to say ‘yes,’ and then when you finally do, beat the crap out of you."  
"Oh, perfect, because then I can throw it in your face how little it meant for you to rebel and sacrifice everything!" Castiel raged, stepping closer to the hunter.  
Dean gripped Castiel by his jacket. He hissed, “And I can just disappear, lie, give you faith for the first time ever and then crush it, and then break your heart after I find the last little bit of hope left in it.” He shoved the darker-haired man away and stalked off.

OTP Challenge: Day 8  
Shopping:  
Castiel browsed the aisles, throwing ingredients into the cart. Dean was still angry, but maybe he’d accept a pie? He’d almost grabbed a pre-made one, but an old lady had chastised him, saying there was nothing like homemade, fresh pie. She’d jotted down a recipe and stuffed it in his hand. Well, he did want the best for Dean.  
Why were they even fighting, anyway? All Castiel had done was ask about the future. Would Dean ever throw his life away again to protect Sam? Would he make another crossroads deal, if it came to that? The ex-angel just wanted to be prepared if that was an eventuality.  
The hunter had become extremely defensive and it just escalated from there. So now Castiel wasn’t just at risk for losing Dean to death, but losing him because Dean didn’t want him anymore. It still made him angry. Dean had said forever— not ‘until you piss me off.’ Cas almost saw red again, but took a deep, steadying breath.  
People were staring, now. He guessed it was the way he was gripping the cart and standing in the middle of the aisle, breathing heavily.  
His phone buzzed, and he answered it, quickly walking away from prying eyes and ears. “Yes?”  
"You’ve been gone for two days, Cas. When are you coming back?"  
He huffed. “As if you care.”  
Dean gave an audible sigh. “I’m mad at you, but that doesn’t mean I want you gone. When are you coming back?” he repeated the question.  
"Tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel hung up, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. With the way things often timed so correctly, he wondered if their bond was still in tact, sometimes.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 9  
Hanging out with friends:  
It was gross when they got all lovey-dovey right in front of him, yeah, but Sam was happy his brother and friend had found happiness. Funny, because the younger hunter had wanted someone like that, but it never seemed to work out, and Dean had avoided it. But Dean deserved it, especially after everything.  
Kevin and Charlie just thought it was adorable. When Dean and Cas had broken the news, Kevin had quietly handed Charlie 20 bucks, and pat them both on the shoulder in congratulations.  
The five of them made an interesting sight for anyone to see, out and about. For instance, people wondered why a kid was hanging around four grown-ass adults. They also wondered about the serious, oblivious man in the trenchcoat who didn’t seem to know how to socialize, and they wondered why the tallest one deferred to the sexy one in the manner a son might to his father.  
But people definitely saw happiness. They seemed closer than family— the best of friends. There was a sense that any of them would give their lives to each other, and any would reject that sacrifice just as easily. They walked around towns, doing normal things like getting ice cream or shopping, and they seemed complete. A friend family that would be severely lacking with any of the members missing.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 10  
With animal ears:  
"I’m not wearing these, Cas."  
"But Dean, they look pleasing to me when they’re on your head."  
"No," he said, and put the rabbit ears back on the stand. Scowling at this unlikely prompt and unlikely scenario, the hunter raised a middle finger to the writer. "Write me with animal ears again, and I’ll have a demon knife with your name on it."


	2. 11-20

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 11  
Wearing kigurumis:  
Closing google, Dean couldn’t wipe the expression from his face. It read “huh? what even is this? Animal costume thing? Uhm, no. What is wrong with you? I’m not wearing that. Are you high? I thought *I* needed intervention, but you? You do.”  
Sneering at the writer, Dean slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. “Now, you get some rest, and we can try again tomorrow. Sammy and I have a case, and Cas has work.”  
The writer nodded, ashamed of herself. “You know, I don’t choose these prompts.”  
"Yeah, well, you could skip the days you know I’d hate."  
"I could. But for some reason, I just don’t."  
Rolling his eyes, the hunter stepped outside the bunker, leaving the writer alone to think about what she’d done.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 12  
Making Out:  
All he saw were two points of blue before his body slammed into a wall, the ex-angel’s hand behind his head, protectively. Warmth encompassed his lips. Automatically, the hunter’s hand slid beneath Castiel’s shirt. Searching for more, because he could never seem to get enough. Christ, it had been a year, was he always going to be so desperate?  
The darker-haired man lightly tugged Dean’s hair. Dragging his lips across the hunter’s jawline and back, leaving kisses every centimeter, he found himself unwilling to pull away. Their lips just felt right together. A fleeting thought of why didn’t this happen sooner? We wasted years. passed, before he was focused on the burning need for more.  
The doorknob turned. Sam took one look at the scene inside, the door not even fully open, and closed it again. Okay. Well. He’d just eat in the car, then.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 13  
Eating Ice Cream:  
Dean stared at Cas with an intensity that, to be honest, was making the ex-angel uncomfortable.  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Dean?"  
The hunter gave a half-grin. “What, you don’t remember doing this to me, all the time?”  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Come on, Dean. I didn’t understand human customs back then. Plus,” he added, a little shyly, “it’s hard not to stare at you.”  
Dean set down the bowl of ice cream he’d been eating. Leaning over the table, he held the ex-angel’s gaze. Cas averted his eyes. The hunter reached a finger out, deciding he didn’t care if they were in public or not, and wiped off a smudge of dessert that had found its way to the corner of Cas’ lips. Dean’s mouth encapsulated the digit, sucking on it with exaggerated enthusiasm.  
Castiel summoned his self-control. Leave it to Dean to make ice cream a dirty activity.

OTP Challenge: Day 14  
Genderswapped:  
"Deanna," Castielle called, knocking on the hunter’s door. When there was no answer, she let herself in. Comprehension dawning as she heard the shower, she moved to tap on that door instead. "Deanna, I don’t understand why I have to wear a bra. It doesn’t feel good. How will people even know?"  
Getting no response, she decided to sit on the bed and wait.  
About ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Deanna saw the fallen angel and squeaked in surprise, losing her grip on the towel. Frantically, she grabbed it and pulled it tightly around herself. “Cassie, what are you doing in my room!?”  
The woman in question held up a black, lacy bra. “I don’t understand these, Deanna.” Her intense stare made the hunter want to look away, but she couldn’t.  
"Deanna! You’re hurt!" Castielle exclaimed, pointing in concern to the stream of blood going down her leg.  
Laughing, Deanna turned and walked back toward the bathroom. “Yeah, now that you’re human, that’s going to happen to you. Every month. For years and years.” She grabbed her clothes and supplies from the dresser. The last thing she saw was the ex-angel’s look of horror and confusion, before she closed the door and sniggered.  


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 15  
In a Different Clothing Style:  
"Well, we better hope whatever we’re after doesn’t have a giant magnet," Dean joked, zipping up his black pants. Cas, sitting on the bed, reached over to flick one of the chains hanging from the garment.  
"This is called ‘goth?’" he furrowed his eyebrows.  
Dean took a roll of duct tape from the shelf. “Yep. Now, stand up.” Cas complied, and the hunter pulled the tape around his pant legs, making it into a pattern of X’s trailing from top to bottom. He stood up to snap a spiked choker around the ex-angel’s neck, lingering near his face.  
Castiel stared at him expectantly, and the hunter smiled.  
"I’m pretty sure you’d look fine in whatever we dressed you in." He pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s lips. "Alright, Cas. Let’s go rescue Charlie."  
Wanting more, but knowing the older Winchester never rested when family was in danger, the former celestial being followed. After a few steps, he stopped. “Oh.” He grabbed a chain bracelet off the nightstand and hooked it around the waiting hunter’s wrist. “Okay, let’s go.”  
With a final kiss, they set off.  


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 16  
During their Morning Ritual(s):  
"No," Cas said firmly, pulling Dean back to the bed as the hunter tried to get up. Green stared at Blue, a silent warring of wills passing unspoken. Green relented, settling in for another ten minutes, as was apparently protocol.  
Content for now, the ex-angel buried himself deeper into the sheets. When his breathing became steady, Dean began untangling himself, only to tiptoe away.  
Sometime later, he stepped out of the shower to find Castiel out of bed. Dean smiled, following the smell of bacon to the kitchen, and, though he would never admit it, he thanked God for creating the angel with too much heart.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 17  
Spooning:  
He wasn’t sure if it was a left over desire from his days as an angel, or if he just naturally sought dominance. But there was just something nice about wrapping himself around Dean, his own back exposed. Times like these, he could almost feel his wings again, stretching out while he held the hunter. Dean had never let Castiel watch over him, even before he’d fallen, and he certainly didn’t want protection. Maybe being on equal footing was the only way he’d let it happen.  
It felt right, though, watching Dean as he slept. For a long time, he’d wanted to keep the hunter’s nightmares away, and now he could. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time the hunter had drank himself to sleep, or shot straight up, shaking, trying to hide it from Cas. The ex-angel had always been very careful to avoid making Dean self-conscious about it. Instead of “you’re okay, I’m here for you,” which he’d found immediately to make the hunter angry, he just held him silently or rubbed his back.  
Dean had confided, once, that he’d avoided being with Cas as an angel, because Cas always seemed to flutter off, and Dean couldn’t handle the constant leaving. It was too much a reminder of those who had never returned, or only returned reluctantly. Being human hurt, Cas reflected, and he missed belonging to Heaven, but he hadn’t felt right there anyway, since he’d started hanging around the green-eyed hunter. Turning human, he supposed, was a small price to pay if it meant they were together.  
Inching closer, the ex-angel stopped staring at Dean’s sleeping form, and decided to get some rest, himself.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 18  
Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.):  
Just because Dean didn’t often get the chance to read didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. So, when the hunting business was particularly slow, he used to spend his time curled up on any comfortable furniture and just shut out the world with a book. At least, he did before he had Cas to distract him.  
One day, though, when the ex-angel was slow to get out of bed, Dean found himself stretched on the couch with a good book. Unaware of his surroundings and three chapters in, he was startled by his blue-eyed companion sliding himself under the hunter’s legs and settling into the sofa, sitting with another book in hand.  
Smiling, Dean went back to reading as Castiel began his book. They read in peaceful silence until their stomachs protested and were forced to break for lunch. It was times like this, Dean mused, that he really appreciated his relationship with Cas. Sex was fun, and saving people helped him live with himself, but enjoying each others presence without a word needed? That was an intimacy he hadn’t realized how badly he craved until he had it.

OTP Challenge: Day 19  
In Formal Wear:  
Straightening his tie, Dean turned away from the mirror. “Well,” he looked at Sam, “how is it?”  
Nodding in approval, the large man grabbed his brother into a tight hug. “You look great, Dean. Congratulations.”  
"Alright, alright, this isn’t a chick flick," the other hunter pushed his brother off, cheeks tinged slightly red. "It’s just a civil ceremony."  
Sam gave him a look. “It’s your wedding day. If anything’s going to be a chick flick, it’s that. Plus, you know Cas likes it when you do something romantic for him.”  
"Have you been talking to him again? He needs to keep his trap shut," Dean muttered.  
"Shouldn’t you be in a better mood?"  
Rolling his green eyes, he stared at the ground. “Marriage doesn’t mean much to me, Sam. I’m doing this because it’ll make Cas happy.”  
His younger brother gave him a sad glance. “You really never wanted that apple pie life, did you?”  
Dean shrugged. “A part of me does. Cas understands that I’m going to hunt until I’m dead or too old, and he accepts it.” He smiled, “So maybe there’s something in me that’ll like pretending I’m normal for a few hours, and I’ll be happy to see Cas happy.”  
The two walked into the hall of the bunker where the ex-angel was waiting, patiently, in a full tuxedo.  
"Ready to go?" he was almost bouncing with excitement.  
"Always ready to sign my life away to you," the older hunter winked.  
Sam slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Congrats, Cas. My brother may be a dunderhead, but he really loves you. And if you hurt him, you better watch out.” He looked over to the snickering Dean. “Same goes for you, jerk.”  


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 20  
Dancing:  
Bleary-eyed, Dean managed to walk out of his room. Yeah, okay, it was 1 p.m., but he’d had a late night. It was nice having a home in the Bunker, though Sammy didn’t see it that way. He heard the faint sound of music, and followed it to the living room.  
He wasn’t drinking anything, but he felt he might do a spit-take anyway.  
Rockin’ around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
in the new old fashioned way  
Castiel, taking the song literally, was dancing (badly) around their Christmas tree. Noticing the hunter, he turned, but did not stop dancing. “Dean! It’s a Christmas celebration! Come here!”  
The hunter cringed. Maybe Cas was human now, had been for a couple years, but he was still trying way too hard to act like what he thought was a normal person. Well, he shrugged, Sam isn’t home. He gave a grin and joined the fallen angel, and the two danced, laughing, to bad Christmas music. They were just happy to spend the holiday together for the first time, instead of working a case or saving the world.


	3. 21-30

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 21  
Cooking/Baking:  
"I want to make a cake for Sam’s birthday," Castiel had announced rather suddenly that morning. Dean had raised an eyebrow, but actually liked the idea.  
So they had made a quick run to the store for ingredients, and now stood in the kitchen, recipe in hand courtesy of the Men of Letters.  
The hunter looked to his companion. “We’ll need that cake flour, first,” he motioned. Then Dean wasn’t sure what happened, because the next time he looked over, Cas’ face was covered in the stuff.  
Looking sheepish, Castiel silently put one and a half cups into a bowl. He turned to Dean for further instruction.  
"Baking powder," the hunter read. When he glanced again, the ex-angel had somehow gotten that on his face and in his hair, too, and was putting in two teaspoons. "Salt."  
"Ow!," the darker-haired man said, brushing the stuff from his eye.  
"Um, do you need some he-"  
"No! What’s next?"  
"3 eggs." After hearing three distinct cracks, Dean chanced a look. Yellow streamed down Castiel’s hands.  
Finally, all the ingredients had been mixed and were put in to bake, and the fallen angel was wearing probably a third of it. Cas looked so damn proud of himself, though, even if Dean wondered how, exactly, butter had gotten on the other man’s back. The hunter gently suggested a shower, which Cas was happy to oblige.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 22  
In battle, side-by-side:  
They had fought together so many times that their actions were now like a choreographed dance. Something Dean and Sam used to have, but Sam didn’t hunt anymore. Even if he did, Dean and Cas would have still had something more intimate about the way they moved.  
It sometimes showed in the way one stepped to the side, holding the monster’s focus while the other came from behind it to kill. Or maybe Dean would almost take a punch and Cas would yank him out of the way.  
Sure, Dean missed the fluidity of working with his brother, but he and the ex-angel had developed their own style and codes. Castiel had really gotten the knack of acting, and the occasional social blunder just made the hunter laugh. Although, he made a point to keep a straight face until Cas was out of earshot, after seeing how hurt the man got when he felt Dean was making fun of him. At least Castiel could take a hint now on when to just follow Dean’s lead and stop talking.  
And one night, exhausted and nearly passed out on the bed, Dean admitted that this was better. Cas wasn’t just suffering through hunting until he could escape the life again and he wasn’t resenting being stuck with Dean. For once in the hunter’s life, someone wanted to stay with him— someone that could fully share in the hunts. Someone that looked out for him, and not only the other way around.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 23  
Arguing:  
"Assbutt," the ex-angel got up from the barstool, angrily glaring at Dean.  
The hunter looked confused, throwing some cash down on the counter before hurrying after his suddenly furious companion. “Cas, wait!” he followed the dark-haired man out into the parking lot. “What just happened?”  
Castiel stopped, turning to bear down on him. “What just happened?” he fumed, “How about you happened? You flirt with everyone, Dean.” His fury reminded Dean of when they’d first started getting to know each other, but this time there was hurt behind it.  
Taken aback, the hunter matched the fallen angel’s tone. “Yeah, if you haven’t noticed, Cas, that’s kind of what I do.” Although until these past few months, he really hadn’t.  
Cas raised a fist, then, deflating, lowered it. “It is not of import,” he responded, then began to walk away again. He felt a hand tighten around his arm, and he glanced over to see Dean’s face, silently demanding an explanation. It was a little funny, really. “You call me the clueless one?” he let out a short bark of laughter.  
The right neurons finally fired, and a lot of things from their many years of history started to make sense. “Wait, you aren’t saying you…. but Meg? Daphne? April? Nora?”  
Cas rolled his eyes, not bothering to explain. Not tonight, anyway. Pulling out of the hunter’s grip, he stalked off. Maybe Sam could give him a ride home.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 24  
Making up afterwards:  
"Damnit, Cas," the hunter grabbed the cell phone from the ex-angel’s hands, shoving it in a pocket. Castiel glared, and Dean met his gaze. "Whatever. You know? We’ve both been with other people, so whatever. But why are you just getting pissed about it now? How the hell was I supposed to know you wanted more?"  
The darker-haired man’s scowl deepened. “I thought it was obvious. I mean,” he sighed, frown lifting a little, “I never thought you’d change. But now that I’m human I just feel so much more and…” he paused, “the jealousy is worse, now.”  
Dean’s heart fluttered. “You know, if you’d have just said something… I just didn’t think an angel could feel that way about a human. I thought you were junkless.”  
Cas shrugged.  
Exhausted from all of the tiptoeing around for years on end, the hunter leaned forward and kissed him. Castiel almost pulled away in surprise, but didn’t, and found himself kissing back.  
Dean promised not to flirt with anyone else.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 25  
Gazing into each others’ eyes:  
It used to make Dean uncomfortable when Cas stared, but now he just lets him. Dean asked him why he stared, a few months after they admitted their feelings. Castiel answered, “because I want you to realize you deserve happiness. You deserved to be saved.”  
Such an easy response, as if it were obvious. After the initial embarrassment, whenever the hunter caught Castiel staring, he did feel worthy. Not for the first several times, but eventually. Because the ex-angel had seen him through the best and worst of times—especially the worst— and still loved him.  
Now, when their gazes meet, they ignore Sam’s interruptions until they’re good and done. They want to convey the same message: You are worthy. You are good. You are loved.  
And for those moments in time, they actually believe it.

OTP Challenge: Day 26  
Getting married:  
It hadn’t been a big production— just a civil ceremony and some paper signing, but they did exchange vows and dress up. Dean didn’t care about the legality; it was just paperwork. He just enjoyed the way Castiel lit up like his whole world had been brightened. Seeing the ex-angel that way, well, it was worth indulging him.  
Cas, very serious, sat shotgun as they drove off to spend their honeymoon beachside in Florida. “We’re bonded for life now, Dean,” he said, after a time of comfortable silence. The hunter hummed in agreement. “Any problems, we work out,” his voice was a touch severe.  
"Haven’t we been doing that for a while, now?"  
The ex-angel nodded, thoughtfully. “Can I trust if you go for a drive to ‘cool your jets’ that you’ll always come back?”  
Dean took his eyes off the road for a split second. “Cas, of course. I didn’t know you worried about that. Personally, I worry that you’ll have your grace again one day and vanish.”  
"Dean Winchester," he stared into those bright green eyes as they pulled up to a stoplight, "grace or not, I will stay with you."  
The hunter grinned, then looked to the road as they drove again. “So,” he began, after a while, “how do you feel about jetskis?”

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 27  
On one of their birthdays:  
Castiel, ex-Angel of the Lord, had to spend a few hours thinking about it when Dean asked his birth date. Angels didn’t celebrate each others “birthdays,” and the calendar system humans used had changed a few times, so he had to calculate when, exactly, it was. The hunter said nothing more on the subject once he knew the date, and Cas didn’t really think about it much.  
So when he woke up one day to find the other side of the bed cold and no one in the kitchen, not even a note, he was just a little worried. He made himself a cup of coffee and walked aimlessly to the living room, hoping to find a message there, maybe. He set his cup on a coaster.  
"Cas," he turned around to find Dean smiling. "We’re going over to Charlie’s today."  
The dark-haired man looked at the hunter suspiciously. “You’re not usually up this early when you have the choice.”  
Getting dressed and eating breakfast as Dean ushered him along, Cas was getting more and more annoyed. Finally, they got to their intended destination.  
"Surprise!" his family yelled when Dean opened the door. Castiel looked around at the Happy Birthday banner, the food, and pile of presents. He wasn’t sure what to do, but then Dean was steering him toward the couch. The hunter draped an arm lazily over his shoulder.  
Sam stood in the middle of the room. “Cas, when I first met you, you called me an abomination. But then you came to favor Dean and me, well, mostly Dean, and we became like family. To put it simply, we all wanted to celebrate that you were created. Even though it was technically not a birth, it’s still your birthday.”  
It didn’t matter that Cas didn’t know how to react to such a gesture. Dean made sure he got filled up on cake, opened lots of presents, and blew out his candles. Not that he knew what to wish for— he had everything he never knew he wanted.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 28  
Doing something ridiculous:  
"Meeooooow," the cat said, looking the ex-angel firmly in the eyes. Cas was down on all fours, as to better communicate with the feline.  
He pet her head. “No, cat, I cannot keep you. Dean is allergic. But I can probably hide you for a few days until we find your owner.”  
The animal glanced up at him, and Cas imagined she was silently imploring. “I’m sorry, cat,” he replied solemnly, picking the animal up into his arms. Purring contentedly, the black and white fur monster rubbed her cheek against his chest. “No, cat,” he smiled, “I am not your territory. But that’s very amusing.”  
He turned around as footsteps entered the room.  
"Are you talking to someone, Cas?" Dean asked, green eyes boring into him suspiciously.  
"Of course not, Dean. Who would I be talking to?"  
"Uh huh. And since when did you grow a rack?" He pointed to the bulge in the other man’s trenchcoat. "One that moves?"  
Castiel looked guilty. “It’s just for a few days,” he opened his garment to reveal the feline.  
Dean gave him a look, turned around, and walked away, shaking his head in humored disbelief.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 29  
Doing Something Sweet:  
Dean and Cas weren’t always attached at the hip, of course. Sometimes they needed time apart. Not for any reasons of anger or hurt, but because it was, at times, nice to be with yourself and no one else. Today was one of those days, and they both went their separate ways after breakfast.  
The hunter took the opportunity to surf the web for a while, and then found himself outside working on Baby. Just as he finished up, Cas appeared.  
"Is it okay if I take Baby out, Dean? I wanted to run to the store."  
Dean agreed with not-so-veiled threats regarding her safe return, and handed over the keys. He didn’t get nosy about where the ex-angel was going, but he did kind of wonder.  
Putting it out of his mind, he decided some television was in order. He’d planned for free time today because, well, a Dr. Sexy marathon was airing, and it’d been a while… Shut up, Sam he said to the inner voice that mocked him in Sam’s snarky tone It’s a perfectly good show with mystery and lots of action.  
After a couple hours, he heard Cas come through the front door. The darker-haired man grabbed him and, not without Dean protesting, dragged him back outside.  
"Cas," he smiled, as he looked at the Impala, "you washed her?" Dean let go of his hand and walked forward, touching the pristine vehicle. "And waxed? Thanks, man," he looked toward the fallen angel gratefully. Castiel beamed.

30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 30  
Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!):  
"Ow! Careful, Cas. Slower!"  
"Sorry, Dean."  
"Put it… yeah, right there."  
"Here?"  
"Perfect," Dean sighed contentedly. "You gotta be careful taking pans out of the oven— they’re extremely hot. Otherwise, these cookies turned out great. And you didn’t make a mess, this time!"  
Cas nudged the hunter with an elbow and winked. “You know what else is extremely hot?”  
Green eyes stared at him in anticipation. Castiel pulled out a jalepeno from the fruit basket and took a bite. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Very funny, Cas." He shoved the angel against the wall, pepper falling to the floor. "But not as hot as this," he purred, sliding a hand up to the ex-angel’s shoulder.  
"Dean, you know I got a sunburn there yesterday. Don’t touch it!" Dean grinned and began to touch somewhere else. Castiel’s eyes widened, surprised at first. Then, picking up the hunter and placing him firmly on the table, Cas took control. The two proceeded to make the entire population of the bunker exceedingly uncomfortable with the noises they made.


End file.
